


Merlin’s Match

by MeganeRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganeRose/pseuds/MeganeRose
Summary: Acacia doesn't know she has a brother.Merlin doesn't know he has a sister.They meet one day when Acacia comes running into his life like a storm but she disappears just as quickly, taking Freya with her.When they run into each other again, things change and Acacia and Freya find themselves joining Merlin in his quest to protect Arthur and restore magic to Camelot.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot / Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Merlin’s Match

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a cute take on Merlin, if Freya and Lancelot never died, because let's be honest, they didn't deserve to!

The night sky was concealed by vast dark clouds that seemed to be getting bigger. The bitter rain pelted her skin as she ran. She glanced behind her, seeing the glow of their lanterns as they chased her. Acacia had never felt fear like this, a cold, ice like grip over her body, making it hard to breath. 

She hadn’t meant to get separated her the clan, from her father, but thoughts of finding Freya drove her senseless. Everyone said that Freya hadn’t made it alone, that the amount of blood they found at the scene meant that she hadn’t survived, they said she probably fell off the cliff. But they didn’t know of the lifebond that she had created between herself and Freya. They could sense when each was in trouble, and also share injuries, so when Acacia had felt that Freya was in life-threatening danger, she had opened the link, in hopes of absorbing some of the damage and pain. 

Acacia had driven the bond too far that night, and had absorbed most of Freya’s injuries, rending her into a coma for two months whilst she recovered. She had woken up two weeks ago, but she had been too weak to go and look for Freya. For the most part, the bond had been quiet, either meaning that Freya was indeed dead or that she was far away and not in any trouble, until yesterday when Acacia has felt the bond flare up. So, she sunk away from the clan and that is how she had accidently fell upon a group of bandits and not the friendly kind. 

Acacia was running low on magic, otherwise she would have taken care of the bandits. She enchanted her legs to be able to run faster in hopes of out running them, so far it had been working, but she could feel the spell decreasing in power. All of a sudden, she felt a warmth pulsing heartbeat in her chest, it was beating fast like it was straining itself. 

Freya. 

Freya was alive. 

Alive and nearby. 

But in distress. 

Acacia focused on Freya’s heartbeat, letting the lifebond guide her. She felt her body make a sharp right, running straight through a thorn bush. However, Acacia didn’t even feel the pain as her mind was filled with finding Freya, her own well being be damned. 

The trees were starting the thin out as she ran, she could sense that there was a body of water up ahead. Bursting through the thicket, her eyes were immediately drawn to Freya who was lying on the ground being held in a man’s embrace, Acacia acted without thinking, running over, she used her magic to control the air, pushing the man off Freya and forming a barrier surrounding them. 

“Get away from Freya.” She felt her eyes turn silver and her magic reacted with her emotions, relief that Freya was alive and anger at the man that hurt her, mixing with her previous fear, strengthening the barrier.

“Acacia” Freya reached a hand up towards her, which she then knelt down to hold. “It’s alright…”

Freya starting coughing, blood coming up. “It’s Merlin, please Acacia.”

“Merlin!” Freya started to get up trying to grasp for Merlin. Acacia was taken by surprise and Merlin used this distraction to blast the barrier away and grabbed onto Freya, pulling her into an embrace. 

After overcoming her shock, Acacia smirked at Freya, “Oh, it’s like that.”

Freya blushed as she stroked Merlin’s check. However, she soon started to cough up more blood. 

“Damn Frey, you look like shit.” Acacia explained, feeling the tug of Freya’s pain on the bond. “Someone must have done a number on you.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Look at you.” Freya laughed breathlessly.

“Bandits. What can I say, they can’t resist me.”

Nudging Merlin aside, she placed both her hands, above Freya’s chest,_ “In vitae participes sumus, ut participes una. Sic participes dolor tuus mecum est.” _(The life we share, we share together. So share your pain with me.)__

_ __ _

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked with a slight panic to his voice. Freya reached to grasp his hand, trying to calm him down.

_ __ _

“We are lifebonded, she is healing me.” Freya then turned to Acacia, “You are also injured so be careful.”

_ __ _

_“Cura, Salutem, Vita.”_ (Heal, Health, Life) Acacia could feel her powers dwindling as she cast two spells at the same time, however, the lifebond helped to push her. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

She slowly felt Freya recovering, slowly lessening the damage. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Suddenly shouts could be heard and without warning, the five bandits that had be chasing her ran into the clearing surrounding the lake. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Oh god, no. No!” Acacia shouted trying to push her magic to hurry up the spell. Both Merlin and Freya glanced behind them, seeing the bandits running towards them, weapons raised. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Merlin, do something. The spell cannot be disturbed otherwise it will reverse the effects!” Acacia all but screamed at him. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

With a quick glance at Freya, Merlin nodded in Acacia’s direction. Getting up to meet the bandits head on. Acacia went back to focusing on healing both Freya and herself. She felt the magic in the air, the trees and the water reacting with the performance of two strong spells. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Merlin pushed the bandits back off their feet, scattering them across the ground.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Acacia stopped paying attention to what was around her, bringing her full attention to Freya. She started to draw, a small amount of power from the water, the element of healing. Freya watched with her eyes half-closed as a tiny stream of water, came out of the lake and wrapped around Acacia’s hand and started to glow. The change in Acacia was almost instant the moment the water came into contact with her skin, her eyes became fully white, and her grip on Freya tightened, almost uncomfortably. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Freya had only seen Acacia in this state once before, when she had formed the lifebond between the two girls when they were younger. Acacia was extremely powerful in this state, but also vulnerable as she become completely focused on the task at hand, without any regard to her surroundings. Acacia felt the magic from the water answering her pleas, she relaxed as she felt her magic mixing with that of the water, no longer bearing the strain of the two overwhelming spells. Freya was also being pulled into a haze and her eyes rolled back into her head as her senses was engulfed with the spell’s presence. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Merlin had been busy as the group of bandits had clashed against his magic, he had been so focused on pushing them back so he could catch his breath, that he didn’t see the smaller man go past him until it was too late. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Suddenly, something rammed into Acacia, throwing her to the ground, breaking her concentration. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Instantaneously, Freya let out a shaky breath as her once healing wounds had returned. Acacia watched in horror as Freya’s eyes rolled back into her head, her hand falling limp at her side and her chest stopped moving. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Acacia blinked, once, then twice. Her mind was blank. She heard Merlin’s screams of frustration and anguish. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Slowly, she got to her feet as she turned to face the man that had attacked her. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“What have you done?” Her tone turned deadly. Her breathing was heavy, her hair was dishevelled, her clothes torn, her body bruised, in fact her entire appearance was chaotic. However, when the man glimpsed into her eyes, he knew he had a mistake. One that would cost him his life. Before he could even take in a breath, Acacia had thrown her hands out keeping him locked within her magic. She could still hear Merlin fighting off the remaining bandits but her focus was kept on the man in front of her. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

With a dark gleam that overtook her eyes, she gave the man a tight-lipped smile, “A life, for a life.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The man started to scream as he watched Acacia eyes turn black, the magic that was holding him, instead of being hot twisted around him, tightening, strangling, turning bitter cold. Swiftly, the magic wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air, causing him choke and struggle for oxygen. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“A morte in morte. Id est animam pro anima.”_ (A death for a death. A life for a life.) Acacia started to chant, losing herself as her grief turned to insanity.__

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ “Nam reliquum hujus restitutionis offero.” _(For the balance of restoration, I offer you this man.) __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man felt himself slipping, his consciousness fading in and out. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hanc vitam, ex pascat ea. Et dare retro quod erat aliquid furatus.” _(Take this life, feed from it. And give back what was stolen.).__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Acacia uttered the last lines of the curse, she fell to the ground, her body growing weak, but the incantation was still in effect, sucking every last bit of magic out of her, until finally she hit the ground limp. The man fell to the ground, pale and dead. As Acacia felt her awareness dwindling, she glanced over at Freya. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw Freya take a breath and with that Acacia closed her eyes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
